


A Second Start

by Gildaurel



Category: LACKEY Mercedes - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildaurel/pseuds/Gildaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-Magic's Price, post-Forst Reach love scene, Vanyel struggles to break away from his cold public persona and to truly invest himself in a relationship with Stefen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

            Stefen groaned inwardly and looked at Vanyel for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping for some sign of speech, movement, or— _well, life_ , he thought sourly— as the Palace stables came into view. For virtually the entire last day of their journey, Vanyel had been silent and brooding, his face that same expressionless mask Stefen had seen so often in Court. _I can guess what he’s thinking about—whether this should be secret, how he can hide it, how he can keep from putting me—and to be honest, his reputation—in danger. Not everyone even knows he’s_ shaych _; by Gods, half the girls in Bardic hope to win a night with him. And as far as the ones who do know—he’s worried I’m too young; that everyone will think it’s improper._ He sighed aloud without meaning to and Vanyel shot him an inscrutable look before turning his eyes back toward their destination. _Stop it, Van. I’m not giving you up and I’m not letting you hide this from_ everyone.

            “Vanyel…” he began finally. Those familiar— _and still stunning_ —silver eyes turned toward him. “I think I know what you’re worried about, and I’ll say it again, I’m never leaving you. You can’t hide this.” His voice trembled a bit on that last; he’d tried to sound so sure of himself, but he still worried that Van was going to throw what they had away. _He’d be capable of it, too, despite the lifebond._

            “Stef, I—“ Vanyel started, then stopped as Herald Tantras strode into view, standing just in front of the stables.

            “Van!” Tantras called, his face splitting into a smile. “Good to see you back, and safe!”

            Vanyel quickly dismounted, leaving Stefen— _the tyro_ , he grumbled to himself—to clamber awkwardly off Melody and struggle a moment with her tack before handing her reins to the groom.

            “Tran!” Vanyel replied, half-smiling and pulling the Herald into a warm embrace.

            _Hmph,_ Stefen thought, _I know Tantras isn’t_ shaych, _but I sure as hell don’t like Van pulling men that handsome into his arms._

            “Bard Stefen,” Tantras said, with a quick nod, before turning back to Vanyel. “Gods, Van! We heard all about what happened at home. Seems you can’t go back there without a crisis!”

            With a small chuckle, Vanyel replied, “The visit was certainly eventful.”

            “Apparently so! Well, at any rate, Randale and Shavri want you in for a full briefing—might as well bring the Bard, too; Randi’s feeling as poorly as ever.”

            Vanyel spared Stefen a brief glance and a nod before turning back to Tantras. “So, fill me in, what have I missed?”

            “Well, for one, Shavri seems to have given up on most everything—Jisa completes most, if not all, of her King’s Own duties…” The conversation continued without Stefen, and he felt himself purposefully lingering behind the other two, taking a moment to catch his breath. _Gods! He really plans on just acting as though_ nothing _has happened between us—I mean, true, we’ve only had sex_ twice _-_ Stefen frowned at that last. Vanyel had gotten hurt right after their first time; he’d been an almost-invalid the rest of the visit, and had only welcomed Stefen’s embrace the last night before leaving Forst Reach. On the road, he’d been distant and had insisted on separate rooms “for appearance’s sake.” _My apparent unimportance to him would keep me safe, he claimed._ Thank the Havens for Savil or he might have gone mad on that ride home. _But we’re_ lifebonded! _We’re meant to be together—and Gods, if the attraction he feels is anything like mine—_ he swallowed, trying to stem the tide of images flooding his mind from that last night— _Vanyel had flipped Stefen over, taking the lead in a fashion entirely different from their first night. He’d kissed and licked his way down Stefen’s torso before tentatively touching his mouth to the bulge in Stefen’s breeches. Then, as if remembering a skill long forgotten, he’d grown bolder, stripping Stefen the rest of the way and taking his cock full into his mouth. By the Havens, Van was good at it—he was an Empath, he could Sense what Stefen wanted—soft and gentle, then faster, with just the right amount of touch—those red, glistening lips so eager to please—_ Stefen pulled himself out of the memory with a start, realizing he’d entirely lost sight of Vanyel and Tantras. Vanyel sucking his cock had been his wildest fantasy come to life; he’d almost had to pinch himself to be convinced he wasn’t dreaming. _And now? He acts as if it were nothing._ With that thought, Stefen felt his arousal rapidly dwindling, and he pushed himself off the wall to head toward the King’s quarters.

            When he arrived—rushed, so only moments after the two Heralds—he stopped cold at the sight of Randale. He looked worse than ever; his skin was translucent, his eyes drawn in pain. Stefen didn’t even pause to think, he made himself invisible in the corner with the gittern Shavri handed him, and started to play. He thought he saw Vanyel close his eyes briefly, as if in pleasure at the sound of the music, but he couldn’t be sure; painblocking was almost a trance state          

            It seemed like the next moment when a hand on his shoulder stirred him from his daze; he strummed the last chords of the song and looked up to meet Shavri’s dark, grateful eyes. “Thank you, Stefen,” she said softly. He simply nodded, still awkward in the presence of royalty. Looking around, he realized no one was left in the King’s quarters except Shavri, him, and Vanyel—and Randale, but he looked half-asleep already.

            “Well, Van, I think Randi’s heard everything he needed,” Shavri said, turning back to Vanyel. Stefen turned his eyes on his— _lover?_ —and met an unreadable gaze above Shavri’s head. “You should enjoy your evening. Both of you should,” she added, winking at Stefen.

            “Oh, Shavri, we’re not…” Vanyel started, frowning.

            “Not _what_?” came a quiet whisper from the armchair. Everyone turned toward the thin, pale voice. “Van,” Randale continued, gaining strength and sitting up, “you’d have to be _blind_ not to see that you care for him. _Nobody_ cares who you take to bed with you.” He paused and shook his head. “Just loosen up a bit, old friend, before you lose the things that really matter.”

            Vanyel flushed, looking entirely abashed and avoiding Stefen’s pointed look. “All right, all right,” he said, holding up his hands and moving closer to Stefen. “We may be more than friends. But I don’t want it spread rampantly about the Palace, Randi! You must understand why.”

            “Of course,” he said in that thin voice, sounding tired again. “But don’t look a gift horse in the nose, Van—I think it’s you who taught me that expression.”

            “He’s right, Van,” Shavri said. “Now out, both of you, he needs rest.”  
 


	2. Chapter Two

            Shutting the door quietly behind them, Vanyel looked at Stefen as if he wanted to speak, then looked down. Stefen sighed. “Van, I understand it’s hard for you, but you can’t use your statue persona with me—especially not in _private_ and not for an entire week-long trip!” He shook his head. “Do you know what that feels like?”

            “No—but, well, I can imagine,” Vanyel said, looking sheepish. “I just—“

            “Gods, Van, I don’t want to hear the litany of excuses again!”

            “They’re not excuses—“  
            “Yes they are! You’re afraid, that’s all. You’re afraid to care, afraid to show any cracks in Herald Mage Vanyel Demonsbane.” He said that last in a mocking voice, angry now, and finally getting the chance to lash out. “Well, too bad. You’re stuck with me, we’re bonded, and I’m _not_ giving up. I don’t care how many times you try to slam the door in my face; I’m going to knock again. And you know what? I’ll be knocking _knowing_ you want to let me in. Because I can _feel_ how much you want me.” He spun Vanyel, then, and pushed him against the wall with his body, feeling their groins rub against each other. Vanyel let out a little helpless moan, going limp, and Stefen pressed a rough kiss against his mouth. His lips remained shut tightly for a moment then yielded, opening to let Stefen plunder his mouth. Under Stefen’s thigh, Vanyel’s cock gave a little jump, and Stefen pulled away from the kiss, leaving Vanyel flushed and breathless.

            He smiled smugly. “See?”

            Vanyel gave him a small smile in return before fixing his hair. “I concede, but _please_ , Stef, do not do that in public again.”

            “If you promise not to act like an ice sculpture, I won’t embarrass you with public seduction attempts,” Stefen retorted, throwing an arm around Vanyel’s shoulders.

Vanyel chuckled as they reached his quarters, finally loosening up a bit, and pushed open the door. He raised an eyebrow at Stefen. “I suppose that means you want to stay for dinner?”

            It was exactly how he used to ask _before_ they’d crossed the line into more-than-friends. Stefen rolled his eyes and strode in to the familiar golden oak-paneled room. “I was actually hoping to stay the night,” he replied, as Vanyel shut the door behind them. _Gods, if he says no to that—_

Warm hands on his shoulders. Warm breath against his neck—“I think we can both fit in the bed,” Vanyel murmured, running his hands down Stefen’s back over his traveling clothes, then back up under his jerkin. Stefen shivered and turned to favor Vanyel with a brilliant smile. “That’s just what I was thinking,” he replied, moving closer to Vanyel.

            Holding up a restraining hand and returning the smile, Vanyel said, “Although I, for one, am drawing a bath first.” It was the one luxury he’d acceded to in recent years; his own bathing room, attached to his suite, with the ability to pipe in heated water from the kitchens at any time.

            “Would you mind if I joined you?” Stefen asked, a bit shyly. Vanyel’s baths were a private time for him, his ultimate moment of relaxation—and Stefen didn’t know if he would welcome company. _I don’t even know what we are… but at least he’s being_ himself _again. That was the longest week of my life._

            Hesitating a moment in his walk toward the bathing room, Vanyel finally turned and smiled. “Of course, _ke’chara_ ,” he replied. Then, with a wink— “I want you clean, too.”           

 

            Stefen let Vanyel draw the bath on his own, and when he entered the room it was so steamy he could barely find his way to the tub. Stripping his clothes off slowly, he made his way to the basin where Vanyel was almost entirely submerged in water. Eyes closed, cheeks rosy from steam, and silver-black hair slightly mussed, Vanyel was an absolutely _gorgeous_ sight to behold. _All the times I fantasized about him, and none of those dreams hold a candle to the reality. Vanyel with his masks down is almost inhumanly beautiful_. He laid a hand on Vanyel’s shoulder to make him aware of his presence and the Herald straightened, revealing his muscular, scarred chest. Stefen felt his breath catch in appreciation and lowered himself into the tub in front of Vanyel. With a sigh, he lay back against the other man’s chest, and Vanyel wrapped both arms around him, pulling him in even closer.

            Stefen could feel Vanyel’s cock beginning to rise to awareness against his back, and adjusted himself so that his ass rubbed against it. Vanyel gave a little moan and began to run soapy hands up and down Stefen’s chest, before finally letting one hand descend lower to grip Stefen’s already rock-hard cock in his hand. Shivering in delight, Stefen rocked slowly into the hand and felt Vanyel’s cock harden further, giving a little twitch against his ass. Vanyel’s second hand was moving down his back, now, to grip said ass lightly. _How did we go a week—_ Stefen thought, feeling his entire body tense with pure _want_ , the kind of absolute desire he’d only ever felt for Vanyel. And—he didn’t think it was his imagination—he felt an echo of that same extreme want along that invisible link Vanyel had explained was their lifebond.

             Gracefully and with a minimal amount of sloshed water, Vanyel stood suddenly and exited the tub, leaving Stefen to turn a surprised look on him. “The basin’s a bit small,” Vanyel said, looking down at his throbbing erection then back at Stefen with a wry smile. “At least for all the things I want to do with you.”

            Stefen felt a warm delight spread throughout his body at Vanyel’s avowing his desire— _he never says what he’s feeling—_ and returned the smile. “Let me just soap my hair and I’m out of here.”

            When he had toweled himself off and made his way back into the room, Vanyel was waiting for him on the bed, naked as the day he was born, his cock still hard and jutting out from between his thighs. A few candles were lit, and in the dim light Vanyel’s skin shone golden, interspersed with the white lines of scars matching his mostly-white hair. His body was _perfect,_ absolutely perfect— _like an acrobat, or a dancer—full of muscle and grace and exact proportions_ —and Stefen took a moment to just drink him in.

            Sitting up, Vanyel extended a hand. “Did you want to join me?” he asked huskily, and Stefen quickly tossed his towel into the hamper to take the hand, pushing Vanyel down onto the bed.

            “You know I do,” he breathed into Vanyel’s ear, pressing his erection against Vanyel’s, rubbing his entire body in one long, slow movement against the Herald’s. Vanyel _moaned_ , wrapping both arms around Stefen to draw him in even closer, before claiming his mouth for a deep, passionate kiss. Gods, but there were no words for how unbelievably good Vanyel’s tongue felt against his—gentle, soft, knowing exactly when to probe and when to relax—and the kiss went on for ages, neither one breaking to breathe, until Stefen finally pulled away with a bit of a gasp. “Gods, Van, don’t ever make me wait a week again,” he murmured, running eager hands over the Herald’s body, then kissing each nipple with slow tenderness.

            “I promise I won’t,” Vanyel breathed between gasps, as Stefen’s mouth moved lower, drawing ever closer, but not touching, his hard cock. When Stefen started licking and sucking the area around it, he rocked once, gasps coming faster, a bead of pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock. Stefen smiled and swiped it with his tongue, causing Vanyel to moan, “Gods, Stef, _please,_ ” which was, of course, exactly what Stefen was waiting for—Vanyel would only ask if he was absolutely _desperate_.

            He took him into his mouth then, slower than usual, taking in each new inch with a slight dance of his tongue and only the slightest touch of his lips. Vanyel was aching for it rough, he could tell, but he wanted to make him wait. When he finally had all of it in his mouth—and throat--- he sucked, once, before running his tongue along the underside as he slowly spit it back out. He could tell Vanyel was fighting the urge to rock into his mouth— _but I want you to fuck my mouth, lover_ —he thought hungrily, wanting to feel Vanyel lose total control.

            Sure enough, after a few minutes of Stefen continuing the same lazy rhythm, Vanyel cracked, moving his hips so that his cock shoved roughly into Stefen’s throat. When Stefen didn’t object, Vanyel kept going, moaning and gasping as he fucked Stefen’s face, totally losing himself in the feeling of hot warmth around his cock. His entire body went rigid and he managed to gasp out, “Stef, I’m—“ before salty fluid flooded Stefen’s throat, deep as Vanyel’s cock was inside of it.

            Swallowing, Stefen pulled up, wiping his mouth and nestling next to Vanyel. Vanyel threw an arm around him, pulling him close, and murmured, “I’m sorry, Stef, if I—“

            Cutting him off with an impish smile, Stefen replied, “Gods, Van, I wanted you to! Couldn’t you tell?”

            The corners of his mouth twitching, Vanyel said, “A bit—but I didn’t see how you could want me to—“

            “Well, Van, it’s sort of like how you want me to…” he trailed off, trying to find appropriate words. _Fuck you hard? That certainly wouldn’t come out right._

            Vanyel flushed and coughed. “I think I see,” he replied quickly.

_He’s even more appealing when he’s embarrassed_ , Stefen thought, trying not to chuckle. His neglected cock began reminding him of its untouched state, throbbing unmercifully, and he moved on top of Vanyel to rub it against his ass. “Yes, exactly,” he whispered, sucking on a finger and reaching down to probe lightly at Vanyel’s entrance. Vanyel spread his legs willingly—Stefen had been shocked, both times, to find a lover that enjoyed _taking it_ always, and to a somewhat forceful extent, but he had no cause to question his good fortune. At the second finger, Vanyel’s cock started to return to life, hardening against Stefen’s thigh. With the third, Vanyel murmured, “Now, Stefen,” and needing no encouragement, Stefen thrust into that welcoming, tight warmth. Vanyel sighed in pleasure, clenching once around Stefen before beginning to rock against him, hands sliding up and down his back.

_It’s—gods—too good_ , Stefen thought, as he had the past two times as well. It was hard to believe Vanyel could be so wanton, with that stoic persona in public, but Stefen had quickly discovered in the space of two nights that Vanyel _loved_ being fucked. _Even in my wildest dreams, I didn’t think we’d be doing this,_ he thought in between thrusts, his breathing harder, his pleasure mounting in small waves. Especially since Vanyel clearly could be the giver, if he wanted—he’d mentioned to Stef that he’d had female lovers before discovering he was _shaych_ , even if he hadn’t felt anything. The pleasure was growing now, in concentric circles, each thrust better than the last, and he felt his control breaking up as it had before with Vanyel. _Can’t last—much—longer-_ he thought, the pure pleasure of it beginning to overwhelm. Fortunately, Vanyel seemed equally overwhelmed, one hand gripping the sheets and the other grasping his buttocks. He was making progressively louder cries of pleasure until his whole body went rigid and he _screamed_ , tightening around Stefen’s cock and spurting whiteness between them.

            That triggered Stefen’s orgasm; he came violently, almost to the point of blackness, the world around him narrowing to that cresting wave of pleasure. “Gods—Van—“ he gasped out before spilling all that he was inside him. He stayed like that a moment before pulling out to collapse next to him.

            They lay quietly for a moment, recovering, before Vanyel turned to take him in his arms. “You’re right, Stef,” he said quietly. “No matter what, I can’t give this up.”

            Stefen smiled into his shoulder. “I’m glad you finally realize that, Vanyel- _ashke._ Because no matter what, I wasn’t going to give you up.”

            Chuckling, Vanyel tightened his hold on him. “That doesn’t mean hand-holding in public or kissing in the halls, Stef, you have to know that.”

            “I know,” Stefen replied, sighing. “But we’re not hiding it from the Heralds or Bards we’re both close with. I’m not keeping this secret from our friends.”

             Vanyel nodded. “Fair enough. I wouldn’t want to either… it’s just a struggle for me, Stef. I never show any weakness in public. You’ve seen that. I hate giving anyone—even someone close to me—a window into what I’m feeling.”

              Pulling out of his embrace, Stefen propped himself on one elbow and gave Vanyel a pointed look. “And I’m not sure that’s been a good thing for you, Van,” he said quietly. “Were you _ever_ happy these last few years?”

              Shaking his head slowly at Stefen’s words, Vanyel replied, “No… not really.”

              “And are you now?” Stefen asked after a moment, almost afraid of the answer.

              “When I’m with you?” Vanyel asked, drawing Stefen back into his embrace. “Absolutely.”


	3. Chapter Three

The sun wasn’t even beginning to rise when a knock on the door roused both of them out of a sound sleep. Stefen grumbled unintelligibly, rolling back over, but Vanyel rose lightning-quick, throwing on a robe to pad to the door.

            The voice at the door was familiar, so familiar, even half-asleep as he was. _Jisa,_ he realized with a start, rubbing his eyes.

            “Uncle Van,” he heard her say in a soft, pained whisper. “Can I come in? I heard you were back… I can’t sleep; Trev’s out on duty, and Mother is crying again, constantly—I hear it, I feel it, I can’t shut it out—“

            Vanyel hesitated a moment, then opened the door. “Come in, Jisa, but—“

            The shaft of light from her candle fell on Stefen’s form, then, and he groaned and stretched at the intrusion, causing the sheet to fall halfway down to reveal his naked torso.

            Jisa started, dropping the candle—which Vanyel fortunately extinguished with a thought _before_ it hit the carpet—and gasped. “Stefen?!?!”

            Pulling the sheet around himself, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “In the flesh, yes.” He groped around for something suitable to throw on _without_ standing up and revealing a fully naked man to the next King’s Own.

            Vanyel had shut the door behind Jisa and lit two more candles in the room with a sigh. “Stef and I—“ he began then stopped with a flush, seeming at a loss for words.

            “We’re lovers,” Stefen said bluntly, gratefully accepting the tunic Vanyel tossed him and standing up with the sheet still wrapped around his waist.

            Color slowly returning to Jisa’s face, she coughed, once, before breaking out into unrestrained laughter, apparently having completely forgotten the woes that dragged her from her room. Vanyel looked offended, backing away from her, and she reached out a hand in protest. “I’m sorry, Van—it’s just, you have to know that I’ve known Stef _ages_ and you’ve been his fantasy since Gods know when—“ she paused as if knowing she should stop, but unable to help continuing relentlessly, “—but you’re so absolutely _ridiculous_ about these things that I thought you would never even consider it. I mean, you haven’t had a partner for…” she considered it for a moment, then her eyes widened as she concluded softly, “… as long as I’ve known you.”

            Another pause as Vanyel looked down. “I know he’s much younger than me,” he said quietly.

            Jisa stopped him by moving forward and hugging him tightly. “Oh, I’m thrilled for you! That wasn’t a reproach! It was just a surprise,” she added, looking over toward Stefen. She pulled away and wrapped her sweater tighter around herself against the room’s chill. “Do you mind if we start a fire?”

            “No, no, please,” Vanyel said, still looking uncomfortable. “I’ll get water for the kettle to make tea.”

            As soon as Vanyel was out of earshot, Jisa gave Stefen an ear-splitting grin and a second tight hug. “I’m so happy for you, Stef!” she exclaimed, then lowered her voice. “How did you _ever_ manage to get him to loosen up, though?”

            He couldn’t help but return that infectious smile. “Exhaustive patience and celibacy,” he replied with a groan. “I didn’t think he would ever give in—even though I could tell he wanted to—until we were alone at Forst Reach.”

            “And then?” Jisa asked eagerly.

            Stefen was never one to turn down a chance to gossip. “Well, he’d been trying to avoid discussing our relationship for the entire trip. I mean, Jisa, you know how he is—he would just shut down anytime the topic became too personal and make some unrelated comment about the weather or my horse. It was positively insufferable.”

            She sighed knowingly. “I’m probably closest to him, and he does the same thing—one time I asked him how he could stand being so lonely, and he just looked at me, and said ‘How’s your father today?’ I gave up after that and just took the love he offered me. So when did you manage to get the conversation going?”

            “Well, that’s the best of it!” Stefen exclaimed, voice dropping to a conspirational whisper. “Medren got his _father_ —hidebound old Withen—to put us in the same room! Don’t ask me how, but it happened… and that’s when I finally managed to—“

            Just then, the door creaked back open, and Vanyel walked in carrying a battered kettle. “Couldn’t find the blasted thing,” he muttered, setting it next to the fireplace and raising his hands to send it into bright, glaring light. Stefen gave a bit of a start at the instant appearance of a roaring fire and Jisa shot him a sidelong smile. “Get used to it, Stef, Van’s not human like the rest of us.”

            Vanyel rolled his eyes. “I am quite human and fallible, thank you very much. I just don’t see the point of wasting kindling others _need._ ”

            “Dismissing an act of magic that would cause a reaction headache in the rest of the Heraldic population is also typical Uncle Van.” Jisa said teasingly, reaching over to ruffle Vanyel’s hair.

            Sighing, he kneeled to set the kettle on the fire and raised his hands to it for a moment. “If you’d be so kind to recall, dearheart, I hate being reminded of that fact.” Raising himself off the floor, he sat in the chair opposite Jisa at the table and cocked his head toward the rising sun. “Should I call for breakfast as well?”

            Stefen’s eyes widened. “You mean we aren’t going back to bed?” _How can he let me fuck him like that, come twice, and be ready to start an insanely long day a candlemark later?_

Jisa gave him an amused, tolerant smile. “Welcome to the Heraldic schedule, Stef.” She paused, then amended, “Well, the Court Heralds, anyway. And mine and Van’s are the worst of all. Why?” she asked innocently. “Did you not get much sleep last night?”

            “Obviously not,” Stefen said grumpily. Vanyel gave him a warning look, rang for breakfast, and said calmly, “We had plenty.”

             

            As they sipped black tea and broke hot, crusty bread, Stefen laid a casual hand on Vanyel’s. Vanyel looked at him for a moment, then squeezed the hand before going back to his tea. _A small victory_ , Stefen thought with a smile. Jisa noticed too, she winked at Stefen before looking seriously at Vanyel. “Van, I won’t say anything, you know that. Except to Trev, but that’s unavoidable. I assume Mother and Father know—“

            “They figured it out,” he said with a hint of humor. “They’ve known me long enough.”

            “Good,” she said. “I’m sure Savil knows and Tran will figure it out, but no one else really has to hear about it. You know I don’t gossip.”

            “It’s all right, Jisa,” he said after a short pause. Reaching over to lace his fingers with Stefen and give the Bard a peck on the cheek, he continued, “I’m not hiding this, except when I have to. Stefen and I are together, now and for always.”

            Her eyes widened and she looked from one to the other.

            “We’re lifebonded,” Vanyel said quietly, answering her unspoken question. “And no, I don’t know how it’s possible, but… I’m glad it happened.” He looked at Stefen almost shyly, then.

            Stefen couldn’t help himself, he took Vanyel’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly. “Well, of course _I’m_ glad!” he exclaimed as Vanyel turned bright red and Jisa beamed. “As Jisa so kindly and bluntly claimed, I’ve been in love since the first time I heard a song about Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron.”

            Vanyel flushed beet red and looked down at his mug. “I hate that,” he murmured.

            Jisa laughed. “He really does, Stef; you’ve got to stop it.”

            “But it’s true!” Stefen protested weakly then raised his hands at their twin glares. “Fine, fine, I won’t mention how your heroic deeds captured my vulnerable young heart anymore.”

            Chuckling a bit at his dramatic expression, Vanyel replied, “Thank you. I think.” His face sobered. “That “hero”… Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron… it isn’t me, Stef. You know that. It’s some person Bards, minstrels, and gossips have created. Part of the reason I hesitated so long with you was my worry that you saw that man as me.” He took a deep breath. “But on the way back from Forst Reach, I realized that I needed just as badly to learn how to separate that persona from my own.” Jisa was looking at him too now, eyes soft in the early light. “To care for people, to share things—not just with you, Stef, but with Jisa and Savil and friends—“ he broke off, shaking his head. “I haven’t been doing anyone any favors by wearing the Mage mask these past few years, least of all myself.”

            Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Stefen could do nothing but catch Vanyel’s hand and hold it again. At some point, Jisa had taken the other, and Vanyel looked from Stefen’s face to hers with eyes that looked suspiciously moist. “Thank you,” he murmured softly.

            “For what?” Stefen replied, reaching over to brush his cheek with his other hand.

            “For reminding me,” Vanyel said, squeezing both their hands once before letting go and standing up. “And now…”

            “…There’s work to do,” Jisa and Stefen finished with a shared groan.


End file.
